


Danny Baiting

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hawaii, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides after an exhausting day at work that the best way to relax is Danny baiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Baiting

The flicker of the television dimly lit Steve’s living room. Steve and Danny sat side-by-side on the couch after a gruelling sixteen hour day. The problem was Steve didn’t want to listen to the droning television.

Steve waited for the commercial before he launched his attack. “You know what your problem is?”

“No, Steven.” Danny turned and glared at his partner. “I don’t know what my problem is. Why don’t you enlighten me?”

“I’d love to.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’d love to. I swear you live your life simply to drive me crazy.” His hands started to motion wildly. “You wake up in the morning plotting how to slowly, but surely make me nuttier than squirrel poo. Like today. What was up with today? No, no, don’t answer that. I know what was wrong with today. You’re crazy. You thought it was a good idea to dig an honest-to-God pit trap. Don’t give that whole, ‘It worked’, argument either. Because, I don’t care if it did or not. It’s nutso. And, for the record, the only people who dig pit traps are cavemen and cartoon characters. I don’t want to have conversations about pit traps. So, please, go ahead and tell me what my problem is.”

“Your problem is you don’t appreciate Hawaii.”

Danny’s mouth opened to gape. “Oh, no. No, you didn’t.”

“I did.” Steve smirked and waited for the rant to begin. He’d been plotting this for at least an hour. After a crappy day at work, nothing was more amusing than a patented Danny rant.

“I don’t appreciate Hawaii?” Danny tapped his own chest. “I don’t appreciate Hawaii? You’re right. I don’t. I don’t appreciate how freakin’ long it takes me to adjust to island time after coming back from the real world--”

“You mean the mainland.”

“No, no, I did not mean the mainland. The real world. Call it what it is, my friend. I hate how everyone here calls the place I was born ‘n’ raised the mainland. I also do not appreciate when people call me Haole.”

“Well, you are one...”

Danny held up a finger to silence Steve. “Don’t give me that whole if it walks like a duck, talks like a duck, then it’s a duck crap. I’m not a duck. I’m a Jersey boy, thank you very much.”

Steve arched an eyebrow, glancing over Danny from head-to-toe. “A duck, huh?”

“Shut it. While I’m a roll, I hate what passes for wildlife around here. Freakin’ mutant cockroaches. It’s not natural.”

Steven shrugged. “You get used to it.”

“No,” Danny sputtered. “There is no getting used to ginormous cockroaches that fly!”

“I know for a fact that you’ve got cockroaches and rats the size of Chihuahuas where you’re from.”

Danny waved his hand. “We’re not talkin’ about where I’m from, heaven that is. We’re talkin’ about this pineapple infested hell. We’re talkin’ about unholy flyin’ cockroaches.”

“We deal.” Steve nudged Danny’s shoulder with his own. “I still think killing one with a hammer is overkill, wuss. I’m just saying my counter will never be the same. Putting the cookie jar over the hole is bad game.”

Danny crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. “It needed to die a horrible, horrible death. The thing almost crawled into my mouth!”

“If you didn’t talk all the time, then your mouth wouldn’t be a target,” Steve said. He was pleased with the rise of red creeping up Danny’s neck.

“I’m done talkin’ about cockroaches. You know what else I hate?” Danny unfolded his arms and started to tick off his fingers. “Volcanoes. Meth labs. Spam. Sand. Tourists.”

“Only locals really hate tourists. It must mean you’re becoming acclimated.”

“You’re at the top of my list right now. I have a serious hate-on for you.”

Steve slouched back into the couch. Danny-baiting was one of his favourite amusements lately. He was already starting to feel better and more relaxed. “I try. You’d better not let Kamekona hear you dissing Spam. Just a warning.”

“Whatever. I hate bikinis, too. Don’t give me that look. I hate ‘em ‘cause I have a daughter, Steven.  
Someday Gracie might want to wear one. Over my dead body, might I add. People walkin’ around half naked. Too much sun leads to cancer.”

“I could stop walking around with my shirt on,” Steve chuckled.

“Don’t do anything hasty. Wear sunscreen.” Danny pursed his lips. “As long as you don’t start wearing a thong, or somethin’ douchey like that, then we’ll be fine. Don’t go showin’ off all your goods to the world. I don’t share well.”

Steve snorted under his breath and patted Danny’s knee. “No shit.”

“Don’t start with me.”

“Too late,” Steve said. “I finish what I start.”

Danny licked his bottom lip. “And, what exactly did you start?”

Danny-baiting was foreplay. Danny-ranting was a major turn on, but Steve wasn’t about to admit that. He reached out and laid his hand on the back of Danny’s neck, pushing his finger past the collar of the rumpled dress shirt. He loved the feel of Danny’s flushed skin. He let his thumb linger over the short hair at the nape of Danny’s neck.

Tugging gently, he directed Danny to lean closer. “C’mon.”

“Crazy man,” Danny chuckled and grinned, following his partner’s lead.

Steve loved Danny’s smile. It lit up his whole face, leaving his expression open and affectionate. He started by kissing the corner of Danny’s mouth, feeling the stubble on his lips. The next kiss was gentle and dead on target.

The kiss continued, slow and relaxed. Danny was the only one he’d ever really trusted in the field, but also in bed. Easy moments like this were a damn good reason. It wasn’t only about passion, though there was more than enough of that. It was about intimacy.

Danny’s hands came to rest on his waist, pulling Steve closer. Danny was always touching him and Steve loved his expressive hands. After years of hiding behind carefully constructed barriers to scare people off, Steve was starved for affection and human touch.

They separated only enough to rest with their foreheads touching.

“There’s a few things I don’t hate about Hawaii,” Danny said in a hoarse whisper.

“Oh, yeah. Like what?”

“You, babe.”

END.


End file.
